


His favourite drink

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Desperation, Headcannon that Patton loves hot chocolate, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: HC: Patton loves hot chocolate a little too much, leading him to growing desperate during a movie with Logan.Heed the tags or I will slice up your knuckles with tiny little knives. (I'm a nice person I swear -)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	His favourite drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random headcannon I have that Patton loves hot chocolate and this fic is a bit of a mess I apologise. 
> 
> I'm also working on 2 prompts atm for some reason I'm taking millennia-
> 
> It's 3am don't expect the best..

It's no secret that Patton likes hot chocolate. He doesn't just like it - he loves it, unable to go a day without at least one warm mug of it. At first it was a comfort. Back before Virgil was accepted by all of them Patton didn't really have someone he could call a best friend. He bottled up his emotions even more than he does now and suffered in miserable silence. He used to bake a lot, cook a lot, hoping to lose himself in the simple joys of the activities he loved. So yes, he may have a small obsession with hot chocolate. 

It's early in the evening and Patton has just finished clearing up after dinner with the help of Logan (Virgil and Roman dashed off to the Imagination so they weren't there to help). He moves to finish making his third hot chocolate of the day, humming to himself as he does so. 

Logan stares at him, raising an eyebrow. "You're making another one?" He asks, his tone disapproving yet fond. 

Patton finishes stirring his drink. He turns to look at the other side, grinning sheepishly. "Mhm," he says, nodding,"I really like hot chocolate,"

"That is evident," is Logan's response. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Patton questions, his smile widening. "It'll be really nice to get some time together," he continues,"I haven't seen you much lately,"

Logan sighs, ignoring the tiny twinge of guilt he feels. Technically, they're dating, though they've yet to openly announce their relationship to the others, unsure how they'll take it. Lately he's been weighed down with so much work that he's barely had free time to spend with the moral side. "That does sound appealing," he says, offering Patton a rare smile. 

Patton giggles at that, his eyes lighting up with excitement. He takes his hot chocolate in hand and leads Logan to the living room, too eager to stay still. He places his mug down on the table and moves to grab his light blue fluffy blanket from the neighbouring armchair. 

Logan sits next to him on the couch, allowing Patton to drape the blanket over the both of them. 

Patton puts on a Disney movie and cuddles up to Logan, one arm around his boyfriend and the other holding his mug of hot chocolate. He sips at it eagerly, eyes trained on the screen. 

Logan is only half watching the film. Despite his interest in the plotline he finds his gaze wandering every few minutes to the adorable side cuddling him on the couch. He slinks an arm around him, not so subtly pulling him closer.

The first 20 minutes of the movie continue this way, Patton continuing to take regular sips of his hot chocolate until there's none left. With the drink now finished, he finds himself growing aware of the pressure in his bladder. He's drank so much today that it's no wonder he needs to pee… even though he went to the bathroom only an hour ago. The film only has an hour left though and he's comfy snuggled up to Logan. He can wait. 

Minutes pass, 10, then 20. Patton shifts a little beside Logan, a tiny sigh escaping him. His bladder aches, begging for him to release its contents. He debates getting up, but Logan is in a rare snuggly mood and he doesn't want to ruin that. He sighs again, shifting his position once more. He doesn't feel as comfortable anymore. 

Logan fixes Patton with a worried look. The moral side has begun fidgeting a bit, a telltale sign he's uncomfortable. "Patton, are you alright?" He asks, frowning slightly. 

Patton glances at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He nods over-enthusiastically,"Mhm," 

Logan doesn't quite believe him, but decides to drop the subject, turning his attention back to the movie. Patton is surprisingly stubborn. If he doesn't want to talk about something, he won't. It's a quality the logical side admires in him. He himself is stubborn, so perhaps they aren't as different from each other as they sometimes believe. 

Patton most certainly isn't growing desperate. Well, maybe that was a bit of a lie. He lets out another sigh, squirming a little where he sits, the blanket able to cover up most of his movements. He switches to a more upright position, unable to prevent the desperate wiggling he's doing as he forces himself not to make a sound. Gosh, he's drank so much. He's regretting it now, feeling full and achy down below. This isn't the first time he's gotten in this position, unfortunately. Though he's only wet himself once before, he's had many many close calls, a few of them because he drank too much before the filming of a video and was forced to hold it the entire way through, trying his best not to whine and squirm too much as the filming drew to a close. 

Thinking about past experiences really doesn't help him right now so he tries his best to push the memories to the back of his head and return his attention yet again to the film playing on the television screen. It doesn't work. He squirms in place again, a quiet whine escaping him as it fails to alleviate any of the pressure.   
Logan is staring at him now, the confusion back on his face. "Patton, are you sure you're alright? You're fidgeting a lot," he asks, moving to pause the movie. 

"I'm fine," Patton replies, but even he can hear how strained his voice sounds. Logan can definitely tell he's lying at this point. It's not like Patton got desperate on purpose. He just can't stop squirming. 

The movie only has around 10 minutes left, but Patton is beginning to doubt his ability to hold on that long. He presses his trembling thighs together under the blanket, a whiny sound escaping him yet again. It takes a few more minutes of him sitting like this, struggling not to leak, for him to realise that if he doesn't get up right now and go pee, he'll definitely wet himself, the couch and by extension, Logan. 

"I'll be back in a second," he manages, removing the arm from around him and the blanket from on top of him. He stands up, wincing as gravity assaults him. He crosses one leg over the other, pressing his thigh into his crotch to prevent himself from leaking. He's quite visibly shaking at this point as he stands there, unable to move. 

"Patton… are you… why didn't you go earlier?" Logan asks, sighing in exasperation as the other side's earlier movements make sense.   
"I…" he begins, blushing. A leak escapes him, forcing him to jam his palms between his legs with a squeak. "L..Lo.. I can't move.." he stutters out, bending over as he desperately holds himself, wiggling about in place relentlessly. 

Logan sighs, shooting him a concerned expression. "You shouldn't have waited so long to go, Patton," he states.

"I know, Lo. I'm sorry. I- ohh," he gasps as larger leak spurts out from between his trembling fingers. Wetness soaks a spot through his onesie. "Logaaaan," he whines, practically dancing on the spot with his hands between his legs,"Oh my god I'm gonna wet myself!" He squeaks, squirming desperately. 

Logan stands up, unsure what to do. He approaches Patton rather tentatively. "Do you need… help?" He asks, unable to deny the awkwardness he feels. 

"I-" Patton begins, but just as he starts to speak, he starts to do something else too. Pee soaks through the fabric of his onesie easily, moving to streak down his legs. He lets out a sigh, giving up. He tips his head back a little, his eyes slipping closed as he whimpers. It hurts but it feels so gosh darn good. He pees for a while, a puddle collecting and soaking into the carpet underneath him. 

Logan doesn't know what he's supposed to do. He just stands there, watching in shock as Patton wets himself in the middle of the living room. 

When he's finally done, Patton opens his eyes and stares at Logan with a shy expression. "Oops," he mumbles, his face bright red,"I'm sorry, Logan," 

"It's quite alright, Patton," Logan replies,"I don't recommend waiting that long next time," he says, fixing Patton with a hard look,"You need to be taking better care of yourself,"

Patton sighs, staring down at his soaked legs and the puddle he's made with a frown. It's not an unfamiliar feeling. "I know," he mumbles,"I'm trying,"

**Author's Note:**

> If I find a typo tomorrow I will cry -


End file.
